


Bantuan dengan Maksud Terselubung

by Imorz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Humor, Kiat-Kiat Mendapatkan si Dia, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Seunghoon membantu Mino agak bisa berpenampilan keren. Kebetulan, Mino punya orang yang disukai. Kabar buruknya, Mino itu mahasiswa rata-rata yang sekali sapa bakal dilupakan.





	Bantuan dengan Maksud Terselubung

**Author's Note:**

> Hak Cipta Winner dimiliki oleh YG Entertainment. Hak Cipta Red Velvet dimiliki oleh SM Entertainment. Song Minho, Lee Seunghoon, dan Bae Joohyun miliki Tuhan YMHE. Fiksi Penggemar ini ditujukan untuk kesenangan batin dan memenuhi event Flash Fic Festival. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

"Minho, kamu itu sebenarnya cakep kalau berdandan sedikit. Ini tampilan udah kayak bapak-bapak padahal umur masih dua satu."

Terkadang, mulut Lee Seunghoon adalah pedang. Acap kali cas-cis-cus tidak kenal hati orang. Minho mengenal Seunghoon sejak masih balita, agak menyesal sebenarnya, tapi hanya Seunghoon yang selama ini bersedia menemani dia dikala ingin curhat atau minta duit buat bayar utang.

"Aku tidak bisa berdandan."

"Betul. Itulah masalahnya." Seunghoon melipat tangan lalu berjalan mengitari kamar. "Waktu kita kecil, para anak-anak gadis di kelas mengirimkan seluruh surat cintanya untukmu. Itu menandakan kalau Song Minho itu tidak jelek-jelek amat. Orangnya aja yang terlalu kuper."

"Ya ampun. Jahat."

 "Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta, kawan."

Minho tidak dapat mengelak, toh yang Seunghoon memang benar meski sedikit memodifikasi pernyataan (hei, Minho tidak sepenuhnya seperti bapak-bapak!). Ia kuper. Dandanan layaknya rata-rata remaja kuliahan yang sekali disapa dosen, dosen akan bertanya dengan diri sendiri siapa yang barusan ia sapa. Seperti itu contohnya.

"Kita mulai dengan membuat nama panggilan untukmu. Mino terdengar lebih beken, 'kan?"

"Huruf H-nya dihilangkan?"

"Dimusnahkan tepatnya."

_Hidoi_.

Minho merelakan si huruf H, "Ya sudah, terserah."

"Oke, Mino. Wow, bahkan ketika aku menyebutnya saja itu sudah terasa keren di mulutku."

"Lebay, ah."

Seunghoon beralih ke depan lemari pakaian. Pintu dibuka, mimiknya berubah datar seratus persen. "Kau punya banyak baju bagus tapi kenapa hanya memakai yang itu-itu saja kalau berangkat ke kampus?"

"Hemat."

"Ada dinding tipis antara hemat dengan malas bergonta-ganti pakaian karena nanti pas nyucinya bikin repot."

Pernyataannya membuat Minho tercengang. Cenayangkah sobatnya selama ini?

"Hebat kau, Seunghoon."

"Berhenti memujiku. Ingat untuk siapa kau melakukan ini."

Ah, benar. Untuk Bae Joohyun kembang mawarnya fakultas teknik. Yang dilirik sana-sini oleh kaum adam lainnya ketika tungkainya mengitari koridor.

"Kau benar! Untuk Bae Joohyun!"

Dengan semangat yang membara itulah, tekad untuk menjadi keren berhasil dilaksanakan sepenuhnya oleh Song Minho berkat bantuan sobat karib. Ketangguhannya demi wanita idaman memang seharusnya ditancapkan dalam-dalam agar semakin niat.

Minho sebentar lagi berselisih dengan Joohyun. Wanita itu membawa dua map hijau berisi berkas-berkas pemekik kepala (heh, Minho tahu betul). Mulutnya sudah terbuka.

"Hai, Joohyun."

Bae Joohyun berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh. "Oh, hai Minho." Pipinya tersipu. Mungkin melihat dandanan berbeda dari Minho.  _Yes_!

"Sekarang panggil aja Mino, hehe." Irene mengangguk. Minho melanjutkan. "Mau makan siang bareng, gak? Aku traktir, deh."

"Loh, gak sama Seunghoon?"

"Gak lah, sama kamu dong—"

"Aku mau, sih. Tapi apa Seunghoon gak marah? Kamu pacaran sama dia, kan?"

Minho sedikit terkena serangan jantung.

Irene menunduk, wajahnya murung. "Sebenarnya, aku suka sama kamu. Tapi karena kamu sudah punya Seunghoon aku jadi gak enak."

Sebentar. Jadi, alasan mengapa selama ini Minho tidak bisa mendekati Joohyun (atau wanita lainnya) adalah karena mengira ia jadian dengan Seunghoon?

"Siapa yang nyebarin gosip begitu?! Dasar!"

Irene mengerjap.

"Seunghoon sendiri yang bilang, kok."

_What the fuck_.

 


End file.
